Sweet as Honey (1998, Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
Bugs, Bugs, Bugs is the seventeenth episode of a mini-season to promote Season 4. It first aired in May 10, 1997. Plot Barney, BJ and the kids go on a hunt for some bugs. Also, Harry likes bugs. Cast Barney B.J. Robert Harry Hannah Julie Juan Songs Barney Theme Song Gonna Have a Picnic A Hunting We Will Go Baby Bumblebee The Ants Go Marching Five Little Butterflies The Dance of the Reeds Little Miss Muffet Shoo Fly Three Little Speckled Frogs Twinkle Little Lightning Bug I Love You Notes Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. The During the song of "Baby Bumblebee", the Barney costume from "Ship, Ahoy!" is used. The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Anyway You Slice It". The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney Safety". The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's My Favorite Things (1994)". The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". The Season 2 Barney doll used in this episode was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used. Before "Gonna Have a Picnic", Barney comes to life. The musical arrangement for "Gonna Have a Picnic" was silimar to the one from "All Mixed Up!". The musical arrangement for "A Hunting We Will Go" was silimar to the one from "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes". The musical arrangement for "Baby Bumblebee" was a mix of the "At Home with Animals" arrangement, and a 1997 Season 4 twist. The musical arrangements for "The Ants Go Marching", "Five Little Butterflies", "Shoo Fly!" and "Twinkle Little Lightning Bug" were silimar to the ones from "Itty Bitty Bugs". The musical arrangement for "The Dance of the Reeds" and "Little Miss Muffett" were a mix of the "I Just Love Bugs" arrangements and a 1997 Season 4 twist. The musical arrangement for "Three Little Speckled Frogs" is a mix of the "Look at Me, I'm 3!" arrangement and a 1997 Season 4 twist. The Camp WannaRunnaRound I Love You is used. When Harry's scary toy fly pops up and scares BJ and Robert, BJ's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Tina's scary toy bug pops up and scares Michael and Derek), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, and Robert's scream is the same as Butters' scream from "The Death of Eric Cartman" (when Butters runs from Cartman, hiding in the car), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Robert's 1994-1999 voice. When BJ and Robert scream "Help!" after Harry's scary toy fly scares them, BJ's "Help!" is the same as SpongeBob's "Help!" from "Plankton!" (when SpongeBob bursts through the wall of Squidward's house), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, and Robert's "Help!" is the same as Muffy's "Help!" from "The Lousy Week" (when Muffy has bugs covered in her hair), except it was pitched down to -9 and mixed with Robert's 1994-1999 voice. In July 21, 1998, it was released on VHS as "Barney's Buggy Fun". Quotes Quotes 1 (after "Little Miss Muffet") BJ & Robert: (laughing) Barney:: That wasn't very nice. Harry: That is okay, Barney. I told you that if this spider scared me, but it did not. Barney: I sure did not, Harry. BJ: And besides, it's only a toy spider. Robert: Yeah, who's afraid of a scary toy bug? (we hear buzzing, and a toy fly appears) BJ & Robert: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Help!! Harry: Oh, it was just a toy fly.